I Would Walk 500 Miles
by RazedRainbow
Summary: An ever-expanding series of TwiDash drabbles that follow the two mares through their relationship: The good times, the bad times and all the spaces in between.
1. I Would Walk 500 Miles

Rainbow Dash's eyes scanned the page over and over again, but she couldn't force herself to digest the meaning behind the word-or even decipher the shapes formed by their intricate curves. Her mind was elsewhere, as it had been for the past few weeks, as it would be for as long as she kept the four lingering words walled up behind her teeth. Bored with tracing the curves of ink, Rainbow shifted her gaze to something more real: Something she could see and smell.

Somepony she could touch.

As was always the case whenever there was a book laid out before her, Twilight was no longer a mare of the world Rainbow occupied. The cyan pegasus admired how the unicorn could be so enthralled by any and every book. Whether it was a two-hundred thousand word war epic or a fifty word article on the importance of dusting the top shelf in your pantry, Twilight found them all to be equally invigorating. Rainbow wondered what kind of romance novels Twilight had read; romance didn't seem like Twilight's style, but neither did Daring Do, and Twilight claimed that she had read the entire series... twice. Deep down, Twilight was just like every other pony in the world: Undeniably, unquestionably, unpredictable. It was this basic law of nature that made Rainbow Dash want to ask the question, and it was this law of nature that made the proposition scare her to death.

"Where do we lie?"

Twilight reentered the world of the living, arching a confused eyebrow at Rainbow.

"What do you mean, Rainbow?"

"I mean... uh, where do _we_ lie? As a couple."

"I still don't get what you're going at."

Rainbow Dash fumbled and stuttered, trying to piece together a puzzle she had already lost all the pieces to. This question had been festering on her tongue for nearly a month, slowly poisoning her mouth and bloodstream with constantly-evolving doubt, and now, as she was finally attempting to get some sort of antidote, she found herself slurring her address. She wanted to punch herself right on the skull, but she knew that, with that fumbled question, Twilight already thought that she had gone completely crazy; self-mutilation would do nothing but add fuel to the fire that was burning their brand new relationship at its seams.

"Look, can I just start over?"

"Please do, Rainbow. I'm completely lost here."

"Alright. So, you remember a month ago, when Pinkie was having all those troubles with that Donkey fella?"

"Yes, I remember."

"And, you remember why he wanted to be left alone? Why he had been walking across Equestria?"

A whimsical grin grew on Twilight's face as she leaned back in her chair, obviously entranced by some sort of reverie.

"Oh, yes. What a romantic tale... So deeply in love that you walk hundreds upon hundreds of miles, just to see the face of the one you adore," Twilight let her eyelids slowly close, her smile growing wider by the second, "I'm not usually one for romance, but _that _was a tale I can handle. A little sappy around the edges, but pleasing none the less. I..."

Rainbow Dash turned down the volume, letting Twilight ramble on, uninterrupted. When it came to things like storytelling, book binding, and serial commas, the egghead could go on for hours. At first, Rainbow Dash had found these prolonged spiels about seemingly useless subjects to be annoying, but over time she came to realize that she was just as guilty. Twilight couldn't give two bucks about how one needs to angle their wings when taking a forty-five degree turn. She didn't care about what the proper methods of stretching out one's wings before a marathon. Yet, whenever Rainbow went on these long rants about speed and coolness, Twilight just sat back and let the pegasus speak; she probably didn't listen to a word of it, but she still made eye contact and occasionally nodded.

"So, Rainbow?"

The pegasus shot up like a gun had been fired, before settling back down when she realized that the only smoke in the room was coming from her own face, heated by embarrassment.

"Yeah, Twi?"

"What did you mean by, 'Where do we lie?' I'm still a little lost."

"Oh, yeah. Well... Let's say you disappeared off the face of the Earth at this moment. Now, I know for a fact that I would walk off the world itself to find you. I mean, it's who I am. It's my Element. However, I... Would you do the same for me?"

"You don't trust me?" Twilight's voice increased and her eyes narrowed. Rainbow gulped and slouched to the ground; she may have been the greatest flyer in Equestria, but Twilight was the greatest mage, and magic would definitely win that fight.

"Nononono, Twilight. Really, I trust you... It's just... Hear me out here, okay?"

Her purple eyes still glared, but the spark of intense magic had subsided from her horn, signaling that Rainbow had one chance to explain herself before she got turned into a newt.

"Look, Twi... How happy are your parent? Do they love each other?"

"Last time I checked, yes."

"Well, mine never did. My mom and dad divorced before I was even born. I didn't even get to meet my dad until after the Best Young Fliers Competition... Can you imagine that, Twilight? The bucking stallion leaves me in the shadows for eighteen years, only to show up in my moment of glory and rain on my parade. Hay, he was just trying to mooch the reward money off of me, anyway... Something about debts. Anyway, my point is... If my mom disappeared, my father wouldn't even lift his lazy flank off the couch... If I disappeared, he wouldn't do anything, either... I just...Ugh, why is it so hard to explain? I guess what I'm asking, what I'm saying, is... I've seen the best and worst when it comes to this whole relationship thing, and I want to know..."

A purple hoof silenced her ranting. Twilight smiled at her lovingly, her eyes radiating with all the love and faith that Rainbow needed. The pegasus wrapped her forelegs around the unicorn, hugging her with the strength of a world-class athlete. Though the pressure was bearing down on her lungs, Twilight managed to force out a reply

"I'd never stop looking for you, Rainbow.


	2. Designated Trotter

Rainbow Dash had never actually tried the cider in Canterlot, but judging by Twilight's tolerance- or lack thereof- for Apple family cider, she was one-hundred and twenty percent sure that the rich, powerful and famous drank cider that was weaker than a papier-mache bust of an ant. Two mugs and Twilight was about to fall flat on the floor. Two mugs and the unicorn's expansive vocabulary and perfect diction had dissolved into mumbling and sentence fragments. Two mugs and she was swinging her forelegs around arrhythmically whilst slurring a song that wasn't even being played on the one record player in Sugarcube Corner. The pegasus watched in slight horror as Twilight bumped into one of the ninety-nine red balloons that filled the spacious party room that encompassed almost the entire upper-floor of the bakery. Now, Rainbow Dash didn't know much about physics, but she was sure that a small, helium-filled balloon should **not** be able to knock over a pony. Leave it to Twilight Sparkle, one of Equestria's proudest scientists, to break the very laws she enforced on a regular basis. The purple mare was flat on her back, lain out upon the cider and icing covered floor like a rug, laughing, still loudly singing a pitchy rendition of a song no one else seemed to recognize

"I'm me...Me be..."

Rainbow, whom was on her fifth mug and was still (mostly) sober, sighed at the rolling unicorn. She looked up at her friends and saw exactly what she had expected to see: A couple of her friends were respectfully trying to suppress their chuckles (A losing battle in a situation like this), but most of the room had taken to watching the scene unfold as if it were a performance by the town's newest comedy troupe. However, to Rainbow, this was far from a Pony Python sketch; this was an embarrassment. If it weren't for the fact that Twilight would occasionally wretch and moan amidst her out-of-key renditions, the pegasus would have guessed that this was some kind of prank, or even pay-back of some sorts. She didn't know the answer, but there was one thing that she did know: She had to get Twilight out of this perturbed predicament, lest she become the punchline of the town's jokes.

With little hesitation, the Element of Loyalty scooped up the Element of Magic, and carried her out of the room, down the stairs and out of Sugarcube Corner; much to the dismay of several ponies, including Pinkie Pie, whom had, somehow, produced a large tub of popcorn to enjoy the spectacle with. The party pony sighed, devoured the rest of the popcorn in one gulp, and the party burnt on into the night

"Oh no...It go..." Twilight cried at the slowly-fading, plastic pastry-encrusted bakery. As the two ponies rounded a corner, and the saccharine temple disappeared from sight, Twilight bleated out one last time, "...It gone...bye-bye." If it weren't for the fact that she needed both of her forehooves firmly planted on the ground to keep moving, Rainbow would have slammed one against her own face a long time ago. Everypony had given her advice on how to deal with a relationship; what to say, when to say it, what kind of flowers to give your partner on her birthday, what kind of candy to buy her for Hearts and Hooves Day, etc. What they _hadn't _told her was how to deal with a drunken unicorn. Rainbow wanted to put a muzzle around Twilight's mouth and cease all her babbling, but at the same time, Twilight was also one of the most powerful unicorns in a Equestria when it came to magic. Rainbow was scared to death that, in a drunken haze, the purple mare would hallucinate a spider on the back of her neck, attempt to incinerate it, and wake up, sober, to the sight of Kentucky Fried Rainbow Dash. It was this fear that kept making the pegasus duck each time Twilight moved, and it was this paranoia that kept her hooves moving, praying that the library was just around the corner. As she bounded around yet another familiar corner, Ranbow was treated to the silhouette of a tree, and she quietly rejoiced, thanking Celestia, Luna and whatever other deities may exist in the universe, for letting her get Twilight home without having to suffer third-degree burns in the process. She ran to the door with enough velocity to pull off a Sonic Rainboom, nearly knocking over a groggy Spike as she charged through the door and up the stairs

"Drink this."

Twilight tried to knock the glass of water away, swinging her hooves wildly through the air to no avail. She tried to push it away with telekinesis, but simply wound up grasping a nearby copy of _The Unabridged History of Equestria_, nearly crushing poor Spike when it fell to the floor with a clatter. Finally, the purple unicorn succumbed to Rainbow's pestering, and meekly sipped the water - nearly spilling the entire glass on her bed. Satisfied, the pegasus set the glass down on the night table, leaned back on her haunches, and exhaled the breath she had been holding for the past hour. She had another bill to add to "The Law of Rainbow Dash": Never, under any circumstances, let Twilight Sparkle consume more than one mug of cider. The new rule was pending ratification, but Rainbow was sure it would make its way through the houses of coolness, awesomeness and radicalness.

Rainbow chuckled at her ever-increasing level of "eggheadedness", and nearly passed out: Carrying Twilight around took more out of her than she had originally anticipated. Rubbing her tired eyes, Rainbow arose from her slouched position, and began to make her way over to the guest bed (which was conveniently placed two paces away). However, her progress was halted by a desperate, purple hoof and pleading, violet eyes.

"No...No leave..youfsleelzwitehm..." the unicorn blacked out mid-plea; her point made it across, though, and Rainbow smiled, happy to oblige. Carefully, she inched her way under the covers, briefly moved around to get into a comfortable position and wrapped Twilight in a tight embrace. The unicorn briefly regained consciousness and gave the pegasus a light peck on the muzzle before passing out again. Rainbow smiled and tossed the "never let Twilight drink" bill into the garbage.


End file.
